


page by page (traducida)

by Winchesterxk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, tradución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterxk/pseuds/Winchesterxk
Summary: Cuando Thor entra en la biblioteca, lo envuelve una familiaridad. A esta altura ya conocía a todos los trabajadores, quienes siempre lo reciben con sonrisas amistosas. Siempre disfruta lo tranquilo y silencioso, como siempre esta calentito y puede simplemente dejar el tiempo pasar.Excepto que esta vez, otra persona estaba sentada en el mostrador.





	page by page (traducida)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [page by page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271081) by [Tazmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster). 



Mitología fue algo que su familia siempre aprecio, a su madre siempre le gusto leerle mitos nórdicos a Loki y a él cuando eran niños. A los dos también les encantaba, claro. Los dos siempre peleándose por quien elegiría la historia de la noche. Su Madre se reiría y la elegiría ella. Extrañaba esas cosas de su infancia, leer mitología le traía una nostalgia confortable y se encontraba visitando la biblioteca cada semana.  
Cuando Thor entra en la biblioteca, lo envuelve la familiaridad. A esta altura ya conocía a todos los trabajadores, quienes siempre lo reciben con sonrisas amistosas. Siempre disfruta lo tranquilo y silencioso, como siempre esta calentito y puede simplemente dejar el tiempo pasar.  
Excepto que esta vez, otra persona estaba sentada en el mostrador.  
Cuando Thor entra, no recibe ni un saludo ni una sonrisa, en su lugar solo ve cabello rizado. El hombre detrás del mostrador lo mira con curiosidad sobre sus lentes, no le presta mucha atención y una parte de él extraña a Steve, quien normalmente estaría detrás del mostrador. Siempre leyendo sobre historia del arte y cuándo Thor llega a sacar libros, dejaría su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado y lo ayudaría. A Thor le encantaba captar vistazos de su arte, tenía que recordar de pedirle si ponía mirarlos algún día. 

Thor tira su mochila cerca del sillón y saca un libro de una de las estanterías. Se pone cómodo en una silla antes de perderse en las palabras. No levanta la vista del libro hasta que su teléfono comienza a vibrar. Lo ignora hasta que empieza a vibrar una y otra vez. Molesto, lo busca en su mochila, sabiendo que le esperan textos de Loki. Su hermano le hace saber que está enojado con él y que su noche de películas empezó hace diez minutos. Si había algo que Loki era, era que es  
Insoportablemente puntual. El teléfono de Thor suena otra vez con otro texto de él, indicándole que su amiga Brunnhilde ya se había comido el bol entero de palomitas. Thor sonríe para él y niega con la cabeza, guardando su teléfono en el  
bolsillo.  
Suspira, tomando sus pertenencias y agarrando el libro cerca de su pecho. Se acerca lentamente al mostrador, viendo el atardecer por la ventana del edificio. El hombre sigue ahí, su nariz metida en un gran libro de texto. Con delicadeza, Thor, apoya su libro sobre el mostrador y se encuentra con la mirada del hombre otra vez. “Me gustaría llevarme este.” Thor dijo simplemente, sacando su carnet de la biblioteca, el hombre asiente y deja su libro a un lado, Thor le da una ojeada, es un gran libro de física. 

“Mitología Nórdica—“  
“Que estás leyendo—“

Los dos se miran incómodos, la mano del otro hombre se congela entre las tapa del libro de Thor.  
“Tu primero” El hombre dice y Thor cree que ve las puntas de sus orejas tornarse rosa.  
“Solo iba a preguntar para que estas leyendo eso” retoma, apoyándose en el mostrador y apuntando al libro de texto.  
El hombre mira el libro de Thor, pasándoselo “estoy estudiando de hecho, trabajando en mi tercer doctorado”  
Thor lo recibe mientras se encuentra admitiendo “la ciencia nunca fue lo mío mientras crecía, aunque era bueno en ella, aunque probablemente no tan bueno como tú.”  
“¿Mitología Nórdica es más lo tuyo?”  
“Bueno, cuando fuiste bendecido con un nombre como ‘Thor’, tienes que asumirlo.” Los ojos del otro hombre se agrandan un poco  
“¿Realmente te llamas Thor?”  
“Tengo un hermano Loki también” Thor decide que el hombre luce extremadamente tierno cuando le da una media sonrisa.  
Se le queda mirando por un momento y dice “eso es… Digo—Soy Bruce” y le da una mano que Thor acepta. “No es tan interesante, pero tú sabes.”  
El teléfono de Thor suena otra vez el lo saca para revisarlo. Otro mensaje de Loki.  
“Discúlpame, tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi hermano ahora” poniendo el libro bajo su brazo y saluda a Bruce con la mano. Él le devuelve el saludo antes de que Thor pase por la puerta.  
-  
Cuando Thor regresa, está algo triste al ver que Steve está de vuelta, pero lo olvida rápido cuando empiezan a charlar. Le da una ojeada al cuaderno de dibujo, donde encuentra hermosos dibujos de edificios y personas. También hay muchos dibujos que Thor nunca había podido ver.  
“¿Quien es él?” Pregunta Thor, apuntando al dibujo de un hombre con una sonrisa torcida y barba.  
Las mejillas de Steve se vuelven rojas y esconde las manos atrás de la espalda, Thor entiende ahora.  
“Es solo, uh, solo un chico.”  
“Ah…” Thor dice, pasando las páginas con más dibujos del hombre misterios “¿Solo un chico, huh?”  
Él sonríe y cambia de página, sus ojos se iluminan al ver un tierno dibujo de Bruce. Los risos oscuros están sombreados, los labios en una media sonrisa que a Thor le gusta demaciado. Es difícil dejar de mirarlo. Se da cuenta que lo estuvo mirando durante mucho tiempo porque sin siquiera verlo, puede escuchar la sonrisa en los labios de Steve cuando se burla diciendo “¿Solo un chico, huh?”  
Thor cierra el cuaderno de golpe y se lo devuelve a Steve que solo se ríe.  
Thor no recuerda cuando se quedo dormido, solo que escucha un sonido y se despierta sobresaltado. El libro que estaba leyendo, se resbaló hasta su estomago y lo agarra rápidamente.  
Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Bruce agachándose para levantar un libro caído y sus hombros se relajan.  
“Oh, mierda” murmura Bruce, mirando a Thor. Dejando el libro en un estante. “Lo siento, no quería despertarte”  
“Esta bien.” Thor se frota los ojos buscando su teléfono, viendo un solo texto de Brunnhilde que probablemente sea solo una foto tonta. Comienza a juntar sus cosas y se pone la mochila, pasando al lado de Bruce.  
“¡Espera!” Bruce lo llama, llevando un libro verde oscuro con el “Uhm, toma” Se lo pasa a Thor “Encontré este libro el otro día, creí que te gustaría”  
A Thor le encanta, de hecho, le encanta porque Bruce se lo dio, no es que lo haya leído antes. Lo mira, se ve como un pequeño libro moderno sobre historias nórdicas. El no puede evitar sonreírle.  
“Gracias, significa mucho” dice Thor, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y dándole un apretón. Siente a Bruce tensarse y rápido saca la mano  
“Oh, lo siento si—“  
“No te preocupes, en serio.” Bruce responde rapidamente. “Espero que lo disfrutes”  
Antes de que Thor pueda decir algo, Bruce se aleja entre los estantes de la biblioteca, dejando a Thor tratando de ignorar la sensación en su pecho.  
Cuando se acerca al mostrador, Steve le da una mirada rara  
“¿De dónde sacaste esto?” le pregunta girando el libro en sus manos.  
“¿A qué te refieres?”  
“Bueno, no se supone que pongamos estos en los estantes hasta dentro de un mes más o menos, pero te dejare llevártelo igual” Steve le da una sonrisa y cuando termina le devuelve el libro “Debe haber sido un error”  
“si,” dice Thor mirando el libro “un error”  
-  
En la ultima pagina del libro de Bruce,Thor encuentra una nota que lo hace sonreír como un idiota. No pierde tiempo y guarda el numero en sus contactos, pero decide que debería decirle a Bruce cuanto le gusto en persona. Thor vuelve al otro día con el libro en sus manos y ve a Bruce en el mostrador otra vez. Camina hasta ahí, apoya el libro en el mostrador, resistiendo la necesidad de volverlo a agarrar. Bruce lo mira a él y al libro con preocupación en sus ojos.  
“Devoré el libro, probablemente debería haberlo disfrutado más.” Admite Thor, “fue grandioso— me encanto, de hecho”  
La preocupación de Bruce se desvanece y sutilmente gira el libro para revisar la contraportada y revisar la nota. Thor saca su teléfono y lo mueve frente a él  
Juguetonamente. “No te preocupes, esa fue mi parte favorita,” y se patea a si mismo internamente, porque eso realmente sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza, pero cuando mira a Bruce este se pone rosa, y pregunta  
“¿Un café no es demasiado irrazonable de pedir, verdad?”  
“Me encantaría” Deja salir Bruce y de repente, todo se vuelve más fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Tazmaster que me dejo traducirlo <3  
> tw: winchesterxk :-)


End file.
